Even I Can have Someone
by Animecrzygrl99
Summary: Piccolo believe's that he's a lone in a world of love, but it will take another world to show him that's not true.
1. Realization

**A/N: This is my first time writing anything online, but review for me. I hope you like and read it to the end...**

Piccolo's POV

'It wasn't a day that I was particularly looking forward to, other than that it was a normal kind of day. We were training for the androids, two years ahead of time, before they came to wipe out the entire planet. We know this because a boy from the future told us this would happen. Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta, * shivers *,( I can't believe that Vegeta and Bulma, Kai! I need to stop thinking about that). Anyway, Goku had just gotten back from when Namek was destroyed and brought back with him the power to teleport. Right now I'm training with Goku and Gohan...'

"Come on, don't hold back!", said Gohan with sweat all over his face dripping who knows where to, we were flying.

"Alright son, here I come!", Goku disappeared in the air, damn teleportation.

'There was a big crash, Gohan was just knocked into a mountain making it have a huge hole in it. I went after Goku hitting him with my all, of course he gave me a few licks before I was able to put real damage on him. This continued for the rest of the night, Goku and I sparing and then Gohan trying to enter the sparing. He's a good kid, he just wants to be strong one day like his father. Sometimes I think that kid admires his father too much, but I like the energy he shows when he wants to become strong. Goku is a father, I wouldn't call him a great one, but a good one and Vegeta will be one, damn, I can't wait to see that one, but what about me, I don't have anyone to pass my technique on to, hm... damn, I trailed off again. I don't have time to think about this...'

"Hey, Piccolo! You Okay?!"

'Why the hell is he yelling, he knows I can hear him even through this fierce wind. We're heading back to his house, so there's no reason to shout. It hurt's my damn ears.'

"Hey!", now Gohan, too.

I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!", everything was silent. I could swear even the wind shut up.

"Sorry! It's been a long day and for a second there I forgot that you can hear me", he rubbed the back of his head.

'I didn't say anything then, I didn't even feel like eating, but I know I would regret it if I didn't eat at all. Chi-Chi was mad like always because Gohan didn't do his 'studies', what ever the hell that is, I'm not interested. After I was done with my meal, I said goodnight, and flew off to my private place. The woods, it was a nice place to meditate, and sleep. It's always good to meditate after a day of sparing. I took off my armor and laid against a tree, no sooner than late, I fell asleep. Unlike Goku, I could wait for those damned androids, these two years will go by like a memory.'


	2. It Wasn't Only A Dream

**A/N: I new to this so please be patient with me, please enjoy!**

**Piccolo's POV**

'Damn, my back hurts, maybe I need to find another place to sleep, or maybe its the way I sleep. From the moment I woke up everything was hazy and undefined. Gohan caught a cold, so it was only Goku and I sparing today. I don't have far to go, but its obvious that I won't catch up to Goku, completely. Thinking back to when I met Goku and he proposed to Chi-Chi, I knew from that moment that this man had no idea what he was going. You meet a girl after what ten years and ask her to be your mate. What is it with these Earth people and their_ feelings_, if you ask me its all a piece of...'

"Piccolo, get your head in the game, whats with you today?!"

"N-Nothing!." 'Damn, can't let my guard down like that, what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe being here, around them has made me realize... What...is...wrong...with...me! Damn Earth people, damn feelings, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I can't waist my time on nonsense like this, Vegeta said the same damn thing, next thing you know you've got your own kid from the future telling you your gonna die!'

"Hey, Piccolo, do you not wanna train today?," why in Kai would he ask me that kind of question, bastard!"What are you trying to say, am I a waste of your time, Goku. Would you rather battle with Gohan instead!" No good... piece of... saiyan my ass! "Piccolo, come on. What are you waiting on, your head seems in the clouds today, ya wanna take a break?"

"HELL NO I 'don't wanna take a break',"okay that's it, I'm not letting some ridiculous thing like _feelings_ get I my way of whats important, destroying the androids. The rest of the afternoon I gave it my all, I know I'm not one to show my true-self, but Goku whooped my ass. My body still burns after all that, but I'm used to it after all this time and meditation would do me some good. I ended up falling asleep instead. It was nice, I would fly back to Goku's for food, but as of now, sleep was better.

**Time Skip – 2 days later...**

Piccolo's POV

'Last night, I had a dream that confused the hell out of me...'

**~Flashback~**

I can't see a damn thing, where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was...alone._ 'Piccolo...'. _Who is that? That voice is so familiar._ 'I'll be waiting for you, my lord', _where is that coming from?Who are you? Where are you? I can sense you, but why am I...felling such a strong 'chi' level? Now that I can see a little, there's a blueish figure heading this way... is that a woman, alien?

_'It's okay, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.' _Wh-who are you?! _I can see her fully now, but not quite... wait, did I just STUTTER and who is she... am I BLUSHING?! Wait, I can see her now, that, and darkness._

_'I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but I mean no harm...'. _You mean _me _no harm, woman, I think that's backwards._ But on a more important matter, who are you?_ '_I can't tell you that, I'm sorry, but I can tell you where you are...' _Please, by all means enlighten me...

_'You are in a dream bank', _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!(inside voice)

'And what exactly is a dream bank?'(normal voice)

_'When you've emptied all thoughts from your mind and have no place to go. I'm like the boy from the future...'_

'How the hell do you know about that?'

_'I heard it from you, Piccolo. I can share a mind with anyone that I desire'_

'And why did you "_desire"_ to chose me?'

_'I-I can't...' _

No more of the _"I can't tell you crap". _I want some answers, now.

_'I'm not from the future, but I'll be in your future...'_

'What is that supposed to mean?!'

_'I'm really sorry, but I shouldn't be telling you this'_

' YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME A DAMN THING!'

_'I just wanted to see you...' _

'You...just wanted to see me...?' okay, that's official, no more of Chi-Chi's _meat loaf_.

_The next thing I new was that she placed her hand on my cheek and I woke up... her last words were...'I'm sorry, but you can't remember this, but I'll only leave a picture of me... please, come find me._

_From what I remember of her, she felt as old as me and not from earth. She had sky blue skin with sapphire blue eyes (her entire eye, where the white was supposed to be) with midnight blue hair that reached all the way down to her hips, she had on an all white gown with long sleeves, her upper chest was exposed, she has some good cleavage, _WAIT?! WHAT?!

_It almost felt like I didn't want her to go. There's a feeling in my chest, that won't let go, I have to find her...then maybe this will all make sense..._

**~End Flashback~**

'I feel so strange, but it couldn't have been anything, but a dream. She can't be real, can she, but she felt so real and warm, her energy just flowed through me like a gust of wind. But it wasn't the only time it happened to me, that dream has been going on since the boy from the future came _(2 long weeks)._ I'm still wondering who she was and why me? I actually started looking forward to those dreams, sure, its the same week after week, but she's there always waiting for me. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it that much, but I've never felt like this for anyone and then she shows up. Maybe, I've got to much on my mind, I can't train with Goku today. I need to get away for a while.'

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't train today, is this about what happened yesterday?," _why does he ask the most idiot questions out loud, that's how he gets into fights so easily, damn you, Goku._ "I'm just gonna be out of the area for a while to train on my own for a little while. Ever since the androids epidemic, nobodies minds are straight. Not even yours Goku,"_ I hate having to explain myself. Then he gave me that smug face he always puts on to decide if my situation is questionable or not, I wanted to laugh, so much..._

"Well, if you really think it will help you, then I guess there's no say in the matter. *Sigh *, well, have fun!," _he gave me that 'smug' smile that means every things gonna be alright. Just when I thought I was free,_ "PICCOLO!", _that twerp just won't quit, will he. Sometimes I wish that I didn't take him to train with me the time Raditz and Goku died. He's just a pain in my ass..._ "Piccolo, where are you going. You don't wanna train with us today?"

"No, it's not that. I just need to be on my own for a while... You'll understand when your older,"_ I flew out of there like a bat out of hell and didn't look back. I wonder why Goku let me go, he'll usually put in a good whining before I just fly off to my place in the woods. While that was in my head, I flew over the city that has pretty much been in the middle of most of our battles, still managed to be built all over again, just to be demolished again by another threat of __ours.__Why do __I got a feeling that the androids will do something... even worse. I was just to the woods, until I got a meager headache, this only happens after I wake up from...her. I could sense such a strong power level, like before, I could sense... her._

**No one's POV**

He couldn't ignore it, He flew right towards the source of 'chi'. It was warm and just... apart of him. He searched, but the power level kept moving around from place to place. _'Is she playing with me?' _He came upon a park and landed behind a tree where no one could see him. It level was stronger than before, he felt he was getting close. Peeking from behind some bushes, _'never thought I'd be doing something like this in my entire life',_ all he saw was a few kids playing and some people walk I different directions, there was a crowd, but n the middle of it all, from far of, there was a girl sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the park, looking down with a book in her lap. Piccolo's eyes widened,_ "That can't be her, its impossible!"_

She wasn't like the woman in his dreams, she wasn't _blue_. The same warmth was coming from her, the same light, she had pure white short hair, copper brown skin that graced her face with pride, any of these features would catch the eye of any guy, but what mostly stuck out Piccolo was her beautiful amber gem eyes, who just so happen to fall upon Piccolo's. He gasped,_ 'How long has she seen me?'_ She just stared and no sooner did her eyes widen she gave a smile that made Piccolo blush . He couldn't take it, how was this possible, this couldn't be the woman that had been roaming his dreams for the past weeks, could she? She got up from where she was sitting, with her book in one hand, and started to walk in the opposite direction.

**Piccolo's POV**

'Why was she smiling at me?'

_'Piccolo'_

'Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my head?'

_'Piccolo, follow me'_

Kai, why won't this woman leave me be. I followed the other woman into a clearing in the forest. She just... stood there with her back facing me, like she was waiting. _'You can come out now.' _She was talking to me, so, I stepped out into the clearing. As I did she turned around to face me, at first her face was stern, which surprised me, but then it melted into a warm smile, which also surprised me.

"Are you going to tell me who you are, or just stare at me all day?"

"_Now that I can see you better in the light (_she playfully closed her eyes_) you look even more handsome,"_she chuckled.

"Who. Are. You?"

She still wouldn't answer me, but what she did next made me stop breathing. She stepped back only to hug herself tightly, her entire body engulfed with a white light that would put the sun to shame. White glowing spheres encircled all around her and she began to levitate off the ground. I had to cover my eyes to keep from going blind, but the second I looked up, that same woman wasn't there anymore. What took her place was a graceful figure in an elegant white gown, with long midnight blue hair, soft blue skin, and sapphire blue eyes to replace the amber gem orbs.

She was the woman of my dreams.

"_Your even cuter when you blush."_

'Damn!'

"_My name is Noka Saun. You may call me Noka."_


	3. DumbFounded

**A/N: Sorry to have kept yo waiting. Damn, school... anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**P.S. If you have not re-read the second chapter. DO IT!**

**I worked 3 days on this, please review! Sorry I took so long**

Piccolo's POV

"My name is Noka Saun, but you may call me Noka," she chuckled.

"Not only am I confused, but it doesn't even 'bare' repeating," _what the hell s going on, just when I think I have everything figured out...this...woman comes along to screw me over._

_'I don't mean to pry, but screwing you over isn't what I had in mind, (for now)'_

"Well, from what I can be sure of is that your an alien like me, but I've never come across your race before."

"Maybe you should get out more then...," _arghhhh, this woman is really starting to tick me off. I don't know a damn thing about her and she acts like we've known each other for years. _"One thing I want to know is why you have been bothering my thoughts for the past three weeks, cause there's a thing called personal space, or do you not have that wherever you come from."

"If you insist, but..."

"W-What?"

"May...may I come closer...," _what the hell was I supposed to say...'you wanna feel my antenna while you at it...no, you say nothing. Did she take that hint, no, she came to me anyway. The woman's as tall as me and only inches away from my face. Am I just gonna let her do this to me right now... she stretched her hand up to my face and cradled my cheek... maybe, just a little. I could tell she was struggling because my arms were crossed and like an idiot, I let them fall down to my sides. What fucked me up was when she wrapped both her arms around my neck, making me lose balance and make our faces centimeters away. Nice... now I feel even more uncomfortable than before. I'm blushing my ass off, do...not...make...eye contact. I peeked, she was staring dead at my face with a shade of dusty pink crossing her silky blue face. What she said to me set me off, its like she intended to push me off a cliff._

"Maybe...we should go somewhere more private."

_Before I could reply, the scenery change and all I could see was the city from here, from on top of a building?! She teleported us... SHE TELEPORTED US?! Apparently I don't know what this woman is capable of. I looked down at her, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, until she spoke for me._"Is this uncomfortable, the only way I can transport other people like this is to have physical contact,_ she shuffled against my body, which made me stiffen. Her breast were rubbing against my chest, making a warmth appear in my stomach. It's like 9 a.m. in the goddamn morning, it was so cold out here I almost crawled under a rock. And here she is...cuddling me...more like straddling. I couldn't take it anymore..._

"Then if your done transporting, that means you can let go of me now, right,"_ no way I'm gonna stutter in this condition._

"Yes, I suppose your right."_ As soon as she let me go, I felt a loneliness creep over me. I didn't like that, it was the first physical contact I've ever had with a woman or anybody. I'm not gonna say that I missed her touch, but it felt as though she was apart of me. Back in the real world..._

"I'm sorry to have made you uncomfortable, I sometimes get attached."

"I had no idea... anyway, can we get to the important matter at hand, my head."

"Please, let me start from the beginning and I hope for you to find your answer in my tale."

"Hold on, before you start your '_tale_', how can I trust you before you tell me some kind of lie...?"

"You can't, you will have to believe what your mind feels is right. On the other hand, I trust you completely."

"Watch yourself. You may not know what your getting into, I know a few people that think very highly of trust, that's just a warning."

"Thank you, Piccolo."

"And hopefully in you story you can tell me how you know my name. I'm not exactly universally known."

"You'd be surprised," _she chuckled, her face lit up when she did. Her stare was holding me, and from that moment...I felt a tightening in my groin. I averted my gaze..._

"It was about 2 months ago, when my home was under the attack of Frieza..."

"Dead."

"Yes, I know."

"Wait, you know?"

"Yes, I guess I should tell you that while I entered your dreams... I erased..."

"Kai, don't tell me you erased my memory."

"Alright, I won't."

"I was being _sarcastic_."

_How much does she know if she already knows that Frieza is dead. Only we witnessed it with Trunks... does that mean she knows about..._

"I believe you called them _androids_."

"Okay, that is really starting to get on my nerves. Do it again, and I'll make you regret it," _she gave me scowl with half a smile. She looked evil as fuck..._"I would be glad to demonstrate my strength with a spar, but I believe that is out of the question."

"I would disagree. Your power levels were pretty impressive when I found you here, why don't you give me a taste of what you got, Miss Saun."

"As you wish," _she was gone, I put myself into a fighting stance and concentrated on sensing her. A strong gust of wind picked me up from the ground and shot me into the sky, there she was with her dress blowing in the wind, exposing her right thigh, damn, I liked those legs. I had the sudden urge to rub my hand along side it...up and down...up and...__**SHIT!**_ _She gave me a blow to my gut, kneed me in the face, and I think it might have been her heel to throw me to the ground. Just before I hit the ground I sent a blast towards her...and she caught it, __**SHIT!**__ With my speed I was in front of her again (being a little moody that she temporarily kicked my ass) and I smacked my blast out of her hands, which distracted her for one second for me to put in a blow or two. I punched her in the chest just above her... parts...and kicked the side of her stomach, I heard her whelp in pain and couldn't help but feel __**so damn guilty**__. She clutched her side and straightened her back. She looked ready to whoop ass, my ass. She flew up to me and started throwing punches and kicks with me trying to block them all. It felt like a lifetime before we stopped the spar...damn she's good. From the look of her face she was satisfied with our spar, strands of her hair was sticking to her face and sweat bounced off her skin form her heavy breathing. Her lips were wet from her licking the sweat off from the corner of her mouth. She was on her knees and struggling to get up, I got up from where I was sitting and __**limped**__ to where she was. I stretched my hand out and she reluctantly took it, pulling her up she stood a few inches below my height, yet I still looked down into her eyes. She a kickass fighter for a woman, a little stronger than Chi-Chi. Without warning or thinking, with my free hand, I wiped the strands of hair out of her face and cradled her cheek a little. She looked shocked, but eased into my touch, we stood there for what seemed like a eternity...and I liked it._

"You are very strong,"_ she sighed._

"So are you," _I rested my hand on her shoulder...whatever my mind is playing it better stop._

"Maybe, we can spar again sometime," _she said it so softly, I almost melted._

"Yeah," _this woman is going to be the death of me._

"May I touch you?," _this woman just doesn't know when to stop. I'm not saying a damn thing, and again she didn't get my hint. She cradled my face with her hands, pulling me closer to hers. I didn't flinch, didn't move, she might just be trying to teleport us again. Wrong..._'I have always wanted to try this, with a special someone,'_ the hell does that mean, kissing?! I've seen it done before, but never really got into it and now I'm standing in the arms of a woman I just met __**wanting**__ to kiss me. It was too late to pull away, her lips met mine as if locking in to place. I was just dumbfounded, I don't what to do, but this kiss was getting the better of me, I started to sink into it with her. The minute she pulled away, I pulled her back, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. With that reaction she put her arms around my neck pulling me closer. She felt so good against my body, rubbing her back I gained a moan from her which put a low growl in my chest. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, making her gasp allow me to have better entrance. __**Damn!**__ She takes so good, her tongue entangled with mine and battled for dominance, I won not leaving a corner untouched, I had a wicked thought._

_I slid my hand down to her thigh which I admired all day, stoking it up and down. She lifted her leg in response and wrapped it around my hip, she knows just what to do, but it didn't last long because a stupid thing called air was screaming at us both. Breathing heavily, I pressed my body against hers, a little shaken. I must look like a tomato, I'm burning up, her face was even worse, she looked liked she just ran 40 miles. She looked at me with saddened eyes, my heart sank, how did she have this affect on me. Being able to get me to do things I never dreamed of doing, why do I feel so whole with her and so empty without her. It almost hurts...she pushed me off of her (which I found pretty rude after what we just did)._

"Thank you, for being my first..."

"Don't mention it," _I mean it._

"We can talk another time about why I'm here, I'm sorry to have made you..."

"Trust me, 'uncomfortable', is not the word I would use. But just to set the record straight, this won't be a recurring thing."

"Why not?," _ she just asked that question?_

"I have a certain reputation that doesn't involve... physical contact like we just did."

"Did you not enjoy it?," _hell yeah I enjoyed it, but I'm not gonna let you know that._

"Listen don't get the wrong idea. Your a very attractive woman and..."

"Oh, I understand. There is another..."

"Hell no!"

"Then there is nothing wrong with our wanting."

_Oh my Kai! She's insane, the woman of my dreams wants to..._

*Gasp *, _damn she heard me._

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my head or I'd make you regret it."

"I don't mind a little punishment if it came from you. What you were thinking is not what I'm after, you do not have touch me if you don't want to. If you wish I will refrain from touching you as well," _somethings no right, she's taking this remarkably well, I saw the look in her eyes when we stopped kissing, hurt and loneliness. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek, this again. _

_I felt my own chi level dropping, my memories started to fade away, and I got a sense of 'deja vu'. All I remember was our sparing and nothing after that, oh well. She finally had a chance to explain a little of her story, but not all of it. She told me she wanted to help us to fight the androids, which was a shock._

"Why do want to help us?"

"I wish to repay you for being brave enough to fight him. He destroyed my planet, along with many of my people, where I was there princess."

"Your a 'princess'?," _would've fooled me._

"Yes, my father is Yuso, King of the Mixed Demons. My mother was Queen of the Arinthians."

"So your a mixed demon princess."

"So far that is the shortest answer I have ever heard, but yes. I told you my name before we came here and you have not used it once."

"Listen Princess..."

"Say my name..."

"...Noka, your a great fighter and I can tell you have a good heart, but you'd have to talk with a few of my partners. In other words, I don't have the choice make you apart of this."

"I understand, then I will speak with all of you together," _say what?!_

"Please, I want to do this for my people. You must understand what I feel," _she had a point there._

"...Fine..."

_A high pitched speak came from...Noka, she looked happy, but very determined._

"When can I meet them?"

"It's still early, we could probably go now," _I'd better tell Goku and Gohan._

_'Hey, Gohan...'_

_'...Hey, Mister Piccolo, that you?'_

_'Yeah, listen, I need you to tell your dad that I'm coming and I'm bringing company'_

_'Is something wrong?!'_

_'No, just tell your father I may have found us an ally against those androids'_

_'Really?'_

_'Really, now tell your father I'm on my way. I'll be there soon'_

"Come on, let's go."

"Right."

_We took off from the building we were on with Noka dead on my tail. Heading towards Goku's, I could tell she was nervous, but why. _

Noka's POV : Thoughts

'He really is going to help me, him and his friends. I feel so bad for erasing his memory of our...kiss? Is that what it was called? *Sigh * Maybe one day I can give back this moment that we shared, one day.'

"Hey, we're almost there. I'll introduce you to a few of them and then the rest."

"Alright," _I'm sure if they are friends with Piccolo, then they should not be feared by my appearance. We arrived at a little house (how cute) with a man with very spiky hair that would poke someones eye out. And a little boy standing next to him (he must be his child). We landed, Piccolo walked right up to them with a wave._

"Hey, Piccolo."

"Yo,"_ he gestured toward me to come closer, I did so. _"Guys, this is Noka, she came from a planet that Frieza demolished, and she wants to battle the androids with us."

"Hiya! I', Son Goku, but you can call me Goku!, and this is my so Gohan."

"Hello, Miss Noka," _adorable._

"You guys, Noka wants to spar with us for the next 3 years to prepare for the androids, that right?," _ I nodded to him in response and turned back to Goku. As if in secrecy, he pulled Piccolo off into a private conversation. I didn't want to eavesdrop and I promised Piccolo that I wouldn't break into his mind again, so I listened with my ears. _**(A/N: Ears are like Piccolo's, but fit her frame)** "Hey, I know this may seem dumb, but how does she know about the androids? No one knows about that, but us and Trunks." "I was going to ask her that, but I can't remember anything after we sparred." "You sparred with her, without telling me?!" "Look, now is not the time to fuss over a small thing like that" "Hm! _I don care, I jus don like..."_

_They walked back over to where Gohan and I were. I wasn't sure, but I think the child was staring at me. _"Well, Noka, Piccolo here tells me you're really strong," _I couldn't help but blush, he said that. Probably after I stopped listening. _"I wouldn't say that, but I do have some experience."

"Hey, could you show us?!," _his face lit up like a child. He was going to fight these androids and he acted like a little one. I'm not one to judge a book by its cover. I stepped back, making a gap between us, I concentrated on my surroundings, the trees, the grass, the air an sun._

Piccolo's POV

_She was engulfed in a white chi, the force making her long hair raise above her head, and lifting her dress to hover just above her thighs. She hung her head back and let out a gasp, making a giant gust of wind press against us. Goku and Gohan fell down being surprised by the act. I stood there fighting the wind, holding a fearless stance, never taking my eyes off of her. I could tell she wasn't finished..._

"Haahhhhhhh!," _ she let out and even more power filled the air. It felt just like when Goku was battling Frieza, but just underneath. Her level began to drop to normal and the wind calmed down, she ha__d __levitated off the__ ground just a bit, and almost passed out the minute she touched the dirt. I caught her before she hit her head, I picked her up, her head and arms dangling with her feet ticked into each other while I held them. Her dress fit her snugly because her breast were trying to poke out the top of her dress. _"Sorry, I haven't risen my power level in a long time, but I'll get used to it," _she smirked and the warmth in my stomach appeared again, its starting to hurt now._

"Gokuuuuuu!_," apparently that woke Noka out of wherever she was._

"Hi, hon," _he said that with a little hint of dizziness and regret._

"What the hell is going on here, what happened to...Gohan!"

"Is that Goku's mate?," _SURPRISE!_

"Yeah, you'll get used to it."

"Used to what?,"_ Chi-Chi answered that..._

"What the hell do you think you were doing. You were training too hard weren't you, didn't I tell you not to go to hard on Gohan. Now look at him..."

"I'm fine Mother."

"See! He can't even think straight!," _during that, I just stared at Noka, making a mental image of her body. I hadn't noticed when she put her arm around my neck. I was still holding her in my arms, she's a lot lighter than she looks...and...beautiful._

"Chi-Chi, I swear it wasn't me!"

"Prove it!," _my daydreaming ended as soon as Goku pointed towards Noka. Chi-Chi blinked about several times before she said..._

"Are you here to destroy the earth?"

"N-No ma'am."

_She crept towards us and looked us up and down, what the hell!_

"Hey! Piccolo, is this your girlfriend?," _the fuck..._

_All Noka did was chuckle... _"So you are? Well, who'd would think! _No fucking way!..._

"Listen, she's not my girlfriend! We literally just met today!"

"That doesn't mean anything, its been years since Goku and I last saw each other and now we're happily married with a young and handsome son, but right now I'm starting to see the dark side of marriage. But don't let my babbling stop you two love birds from starting something," _is it starting to warm up out here she started acting suspicious again... this is gonna be a long day. With that said, Noka stretched one leg to the ground, apparently wanting to get down, but I didn't want her to. She stood straight and looked down at Chi-Chi. (I could tell she was intimidated by her now)._

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and your home, but please do not blame Goku. My name is Noka Saun, you my call me Noka," _damn, I liked it when she was formal, which was all the time._

"Well aren't you the sweet one, you'll probably put some sanity into my life," _Bitch._

"How kind, but if it is alright with you, I would very much like to train with Piccolo and the others," _she had pleading in her voice, like she really needed this._

"Well, it would be nice to have some decency around here," _she gave Goku a deep stare. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed...scared._

"Thank you, for your hospitality. I promise not to be much of a bother," _spare me..._

"Hey, don't worry about it! Are you hungry?, lunch is almost ready," _she is taking this surprisingly well..._

"Yes, I am."

"Well, come on in, watch your head," _her laugh was making me unbelievably uncomfortable._

_She invited Noka inside while sat on the ground outside. I don't like eating with a crowd, especially the way the way those saiyans eat. Ughhhh! From the door I could hear Noka making small talk with Chi-Chi, I'm glad she made a friend so fast. But I wonder why she acted so nervous earlier, she was fine with me, yet distance around the others..._

"What is a 'super saiyan'?"

"No fight talk at the table! Don't bring it up again, Goku!"

"But Chi-Chi, she's gonna be helping us fight the androids. The least we can do is tell her what's happened," _this man whines too much for me..._

"Please ma'am, I would like to be informed on recent comings," _I didn't have to look to tell she was begging. From my perspective she's pretty good at getting what she wants._

"Well, I don't want to be in the room when you talk about it. I'm going to my room, Piccolo, here's your food!," _why don't you yell louder, I don't think the other galaxy heard you._

"I'll give it to him, miss."

"Please, call me Chi-Chi. I'm out of here," _her footsteps were fading away with a door slam._

"Here you go," _she handed my plate. Five ham sandwiches, stacked on top of one another, I took the food._

"Thanks," _unexpectedly, she sat down beside me, leaning against the wall, while she sat on her legs. I just stared at her, I'm becoming more and more dumbfounded when I'm with her. _"You know you don't have to sit with me out hear." "Trying to drive me away?" "Uh...no, its not that, its just...," _I can't stop blushing._

"We're friends, aren't we," _now, I felt stupid._

"Call it whatever you want," _I concentrated on eating my sandwiches._

"Goku, Gohan, would you like to join us?," _why the hell would she ask that?_

"Okay!," _Goku sat across from Noka and Gohan sat across from me, what are we? The Brady Bunch?..._

"Goku, can you tell me more about the 'super saiyans'?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, _no surprise there, _well, awhile back before Frieza came to Namek..."

_Telepathy_

'What is Namek?'

'It was my home planet...'

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'It's alright, I grew up here on earth, but there are others of my race that perished before Frieza blew it up...'

'That saddens me...but you and I are very much alike.'

'How so?'

'…...'

"Guys, are you listening to me? You act like you were in some other world."

"Sorry, Goku, please continue," _she gave me a side wink._

"Mm, mmmm!," _why me?!_

_'Because I like you.'_

Noka's POV

_I could hear him catch his breath with widened eyes. Such a mysterious attraction towards this creature, he's not trying very hard to hide his feelings. He has forgotten about me invading his thoughts, he likes me too, *chuckle *._

_Goku, continued with his story of how his brother 'Raditz' came to Earth in search of him, saying he was part of a race of saiyans. Goku sought out Raditz for taking Gohan, in the process of saving Gohan, Goku dies from the blast Piccolo fired also killing Raditz. Somehow I feel he meant to do that, but did not get the victory he was looking for because during that part of the story, Piccolo stuffed an entire sandwich into his mouth and swallowed. Apparently this act went unnoticed, by the two, for Goku kept going. Saiyans are very single minded... _

_Goku had explained the entire story in less than an hour. Turns out, when Goku reaches his limited power level, his hair turns blond and gains tremendous strength. I was very intrigued, but Goku said he only did it when there was a great threat, in this case, the androids. Since that was over, we gave ourselves a little sparring match to test my strength. We flew off to a inhabited waste land remaining in the air._

"If you want, we can take it easy on you..."

"That won't be necessary, Goku. Noka can handle herself," _I feel very pleased that he believes I am capable of sparring Goku, a fine creature he is._

"Alright! Give me everything you got," _I allowed my energy to surround me and engulf me, making my gown turn into a white leotard with long sleeves._

"Whoa!," _Gohan seems to be easily amazed, but keeps his head in tack._

_I held a stance, letting Goku take the first move. He came at me full force._

_It began..._


End file.
